WWNT The World Wide Ninja Tournament
by ThEdOdGyOnE
Summary: W.W.N.T World Wide ninja Tournament has begun- Brave Suki Mundo takes on the challenge of W.W.N.T with the help of her old friends and new. Many Pairings: SasuOC NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema and many more. Partly AU
1. Poster

**W.W.N.T**

**World Wide Ninja Tournament **

Hello ninja of the world. Be prepared for what you are about to read because this may change your lives completely. W.W.N.T is a tournament that only takes place every four years. Or so it used to be. The tournament was banned in 1978 and was named as one of the most dangerous tournaments in the world. The last tournament recorded seventeen deaths so the company thought it would be best if they shut the entire thing down. But now in 2020 we are back on our feet. Being one of the most dangerous and largest global games, only people of age eighteen to fifty are eligible to enter this tournament. We are not responsible for any deaths as it was your choice to enter the competition. The tournament will take up the time length of around one year and a half. There are only 120 places in the tournament so be quick and enter before it is too late.

The players will battle each other till one admits defeat or dies until there are sixty remaining. These competitors will then be split into tag teams and battle out until there are only fifteen players remaining. You will then battle it out for the prize of being the W.W.N.T Master.

This year's tournament will be held in the land of rivers. All tournament players are to meet in the Iyaku Stadium, October 28th Wednesday of this year. Good luck. You will need it.


	2. Suki Mundo

**Hello All! Before I start this I just want to say that this is a story taken from my old quizilla account, so if you read a story on their like this one, it's mine! :) I'm so excited to share this story cuz I have had it in my head for such a long time now! I hope you like it! remember to review! **

* * *

><p><em>Beep, beep, beep.<em>

I slammed my hand down violently on my bed side table, aiming for the annoying, continually beeping alarm clock. I miserably missed while my hand had slammed down on my still wet oil painting set from yesterday.

_Beep, beep, beep._

"Oh, fuck it all..." I groaned in frustration as I rose from my bed keeping my multicoloured hand away from my clean, light blue bed covers. I picked up the clock with my clean hand and looked at it groggily: 6:00am. I sighed. My first collage lesson didn't actually start till 8:30, but, if you were me. You would have to get up early too. An endless list of chores was kept on my room door so I wouldn't forget. Talk about torture. I guess it's my fault anyway for taking up so many cultural activities.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I glared at the still beeping clock and threw the annoying little device against the wall and it immediately stopped. I looked around my room and smiled. 'Exactly the way I left it.' I thought while you stretched. It was a tip. Pieces of paper scattered everywhere along with paint brushes, art pencils, charcoal, acrylics and other stationary. I used my feet to push all the small bits and bobs to the side as I mad my way to the on suit bathroom for a nice warm shower. I stripped from my baggy t-shirt and boy shorts and got in. After about twenty minutes I stepped out and brushed my straggly, waist long, caramel brown and blonde hair (yes, it is dyed), wrapped my self in a towel and went back into my bedroom to get changed.

My bedroom was pretty huge compared to my friends. In fact my house was a lot bigger than my friend's houses. Altogether this house had six separate bedrooms, seven bathrooms, three kitchens, two living rooms, a pool - oh yeah! I forgot to count the outdoor changing rooms! There's a bathroom in there too, a front lawn and a really big back garden (Poor Keith, He's our gardener). Ok, so I'm living the life of luxury. It's only because our family actually can afford this stuff! As a matter of fact, my dad designed this house. He was an interior designer back when he was alive, when he died my mum got the house and his money, and trust me, there was enough there for a life time. Dad got an extremely ridiculous amount of money a year.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a lemon yellow blouse with a pair of short denim shorts held up by a brown leather belt over a pair of black tights. On top of that I wore a pinstriped blazer and a brown scarf. It was always cold in the mornings here in the Land of Rivers. There was always a frosty morning breeze no matter if it was summer or winter. I smiled and winked at myself in the mirror before going back to my bed side table and opening the draw. I pulled out a small container of pills and popped one of them into my mouth. No, I am not a druggy. I have Huntington's disease. My father had it before me and that's what killed him. The doctor said it was unheard of that the disease made itself known while I was at the ripe age of 15. It usually affects middle aged people. I am now 18 and the effects of the disease have yet to take its toll. So I guess I guess I should live it up before it happens, right?

I put on some mascara, eyeliner and foundation before heading downstairs for some breakfast and then facing my endless list of chores. I was stopped half way to the kitchen by my still half asleep, twelve year old sister. She leaned against the wall for support as she yawned. "'Sup Ami," I said to her, walking past without another thought. From the corner of my eye I saw her follow me into the kitchen. I looked at the clock: 7:00am. 'Shit!' I thought to myself and hit my head against the fridge door. 'I've only got an hour to do my chores! I must have spent too much time getting ready.'

"Suki, are you ok?" I turned around ferociously to see Ami standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked at me confused. Probably thinking 'my sister's a nutter, slamming her head against the fridge like that.'

"What do you want?" I said to her bluntly.

"Nothing I was just getting breakfast when I saw you bang your head against the fridge door." Theory Confirmed. I quickly grabbed an apple sped out the kitchen. "I'm late Ami, no time to talk."

"Did you take your pills?" Ami called after you.

"What are you my mother?" I answered.

I ran to the back room of the house and got out a large bag of dog food from one of the cupboards. I sped off to the garage as fast as I could while carrying the heavy bag. I kicked the garage door open awakening the three sleeping dogs with a jump. The smallest dog, Coco, a terrier, was the first to realize it was me instead of a stranger and the best part was that I had food. Coco ran up to me quickly followed by the other two dogs. They jumped up at me trying to get the food. "Guys, stop it! _Sit!_" They immediately followed my command and sat on the garage floor patiently. "Phew," I said to myself. Thank goodness that they're well trained or I would probably have some problems. I poured the food into three separate bowls and filled the other three with water. They hungrily attacked the food as soon as it was laid on the floor. Gizmo, my cocker spaniel, was always the first to finish her bowl then he would try to steal food out of the other dog's bowls. But Shea, the largest dog, a handsome German shepherd always knew how to control the smaller pups. Poor Gizmo will never learn.

You took a minute before leaving the garage, slipping on my rubber boots and entering the back garden. Keith was already here trimming the rode bushes. I waved at him as I headed towards the horse stables in the next field on. In here was my most cherished pet of all. My buckskin horse Allegro. I love the thrill of being on a horse and Allegro is such a smooth ride. I stroked his short, shiny fur from his black main to his tail. I filled up his bucket with oats, the netting with fresh haylage and the troth with water. I kissed his nose lovingly and gave him my apple core to chew on. I then gave him a quick brush down before racing away to brush my teeth.

I collected up my books and put them in my bag before heading for the door. 'It's a shame I couldn't get any training in before Uni. Oh well.' Unfortunately before I reached the door I was once again stopped but this time by my mother.

"Hello sweetheart! Are you on your way out? Have you done your chores? Have you taken your pills?" She effectively stopped my motions by gripping my shoulders hard, yet lovingly…I don't even know how that would work.

"Yes, Mum! Now please let me pass! I'm already late!" You ran out the door before anyone else could catch and you headed to the Uni.

"Remember to come back early dear! We have some big party planning to do!" my mum called after me.

I walked through the gates with a smile on my face. I loved this place. All my friends were here and I was finally doing something I was interested in. 'The Land of River's University for the arts.' That was what this collage was called. The Land of Rivers had no ninja's in it (well, except me, but we'll get more into that later) because it had natural protection from the river surrounding the area. There was no need for a ninja. It was also almost completely westernized, which you've probably already realized. Over here the arts ruled. I was a senior at the collage and just about everyone knew my name. Everyone thought I was great and I wasn't about to disappoint them. I loved putting on shows whenever I got the chance. I performed songs I wrote my self on my piano and guitar as well as sing them. Once, my friend Corbit asked me to temporarily play in his band because his drummer was ill. That was an honor. Corbit's music was awesome. I always had a gift for quick learning but the arts were just one half of what I was interested in.

As you already know, I do horse riding but I have also been totally absorbed by the thought of being a ninja. I had been trying to train everyday since I was just seven years old. When a group of ninja came to deliver some files to our leader I suddenly got this inspiration to become a ninja, or at least train to become something of that kind. Then five years later, my chance finally came. Another group of ninja came in and I befriended them. I especially liked one of them. Sasuke Uchiha. There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about that boy. He was so nice and cute and…perfect! But he didn't live here. The worst part was that he promised to write to me but he never did. That was just typical boy attitude. Anyway, their sensei, Kakashi, taught me whatever he could in that short amount of time and I never forgot a single lesson. I'm a fast learner and became a pro in no time. Endless nights of surfing the net for combos, jutsus and movements had finally paid off. But still it gets lonely being the only 'fighter' in the village. I guess I'll just have to settle for dance rather than advanced combat skills.

"Oi! Suki!" I was knocked out of my daze hearing Maggie's silvery voice calling me. Standing next to her was Emma.

"Yo!" I offered them a peace sign. Maggie and Emma. The two best people in the world in my opinion. My two best friends, as well as Oscar and Corbit, but they weren't there at the moment. Those two are usually having breakfast till the very last second.

"Cutting it a little close there don't you think? You're here just in time!"Said Maggie

"Yeah, yeah," I replied. Emma and Maggie rolled their eyes as we entered the Audi for Our first lesson of the day.

That afternoon, after lunch, there were no classes I needed to go to so I used this spare time to meet up with my mum and set up the sound system for the DJ and the light system in the Iyaku Stadium. The Iyaku stadium was a massive building with large fields surrounding it. It is more of a concert stadium but I had booked the hall here for my party tomorrow. My 19th birthday party to be exact. I was so excited about it I was almost shaking. I was finally going to be nineteen! I had been waiting for this day since… well um…well since I turned eighteen but you know what I mean. All my friends were going to be there and they were all talking about it like it was the party of the decade. I really didn't want to disappoint. I was nearly done when I looked at my watch. "Shit!" I yelled out loud. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me as I clumsily gathered all my bags.

"What's wrong Suki?" My mum asked. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me as I fled from the stadium. "It's already 6:00pm! I'm late! I see you back at home. Ok?"

"Oh, ok then. Bye." I waved to her and barged through the doors. It was lucky that I had so much stamina or I wouldn't have been able to run all the way back home.

This might sound weird but I have this fixed schedule. It's been that way since I started college. Once finished with my Uni work I would have spare time then be home by 6:00pm. Get changed into riding cloths and take Allegro out for a ride. Once I'm back home I would do my evening chores then get changed again into my pajamas and be in bed by 10:30pm. On weekends I would spend the day ninja training and riding. It doesn't sound like much when I say it like that but when you actually do it yourself, it is actually pretty hectic.

As soon as I was changed I went to the stables and rode out on Allegra. It was now sunset and there was a soft breeze blowing through my hair. It was so peaceful. I took a deep breath before kicking my Horse hard sending her into an instant canter. I felt so alive on Allegro I just couldn't stop smiling as the wind rushed by me making my eyes water. I always did this. I sped right through the town to the bridge. A river ran through the Land of rivers (obviously) with a beautiful old fashioned bridge across it. I always took Allegro here. It was just a way to get away from all the chaos in my life. I felt so free and alive. Sometimes I would stand on the edge of the bridge and pretend that I was flying. But tonight when I sat on the edge of the bridge I was doing some serious thinking. It was my nineteenth tomorrow and still no word from Sasuke. I wouldn't have been surprised is he had forgotten all about me. But…if he hadn't…If there was the _slightest chance_ that he hadn't.

"Please Sasuke, Please Lord, just _please _give me a sign that you care…"

There was a sudden breeze that almost blew me right of the edge of the bridge. I gasped lightly and regained my balance. Just then a flapping sound from behind me that sounded like paper blowing in the wind caught my attention. I looked behind me at a brightly glowing lamppost that was decorated with dried gum, graffiti and a poster. 'That poster wasn't there yesterday. It must be new." I got up to read the piece of paper: Welcome to W.W.N.T! The World Wide Ninja Tournament! …Ok, that was just weird. As I continued reading, I felt as if my prayers had been answered. This was the perfect opportunity for me to see my old friends again! There was no way in hell that they would miss an opportunity like this! It felt as if a little bubble inside me had popped and something fresh had come out of it. You grinned to your self and sped off back home to tell your family.

_**Meanwhile In the Hidden Leaf Village:**_

"W.W.N.T?" Asked Naruto quizzically.

"Yes Naruto that's what I said." Tsunade Replied impatiently to the blonde, spiky haired ninja. Everyone had gathered outside in the training grounds (Tsunade's room was too small to have so many people in it) and by everyone, I meant Team seven, team eight, team ten and team Gai.

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"It's not surprising you have never head of it. It was banned long ago because the death count was too high." A large amount of the crowd gulped at the news. They definitely knew where she was going with this. "But now it's back on and I want you four teams to go and fight in the competition. It is being held in the Land of Rivers in one month's time. You have till then to pack your bags and get there on time. You got that?"

"Wait, Milady, did you say it was to be held in the Land of Rivers?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura, Is that a problem?"

"No not at all. Actually, it's perfect!" Sakura beamed. She turned to Naruto. "Naruto! We are going to be able to see Suki again!"

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about her, hehe." Naruto flinched expecting Sakura to hit him over the head but it never came. She just sighed and shook her head at him, her mind wondering to different matters.

"How are we going to explain to her about Sasuke...? She'll be devastated."

Naruto Let out a sigh. He and Sakura were still not over Sasuke. And probably neither was Suki.

"Why what went on between Sasuke and this chick your on about?" Asked Kiba. Sakura Immediately tried to brighten up. She didn't need them knowing about Sasuke and Suki's relationship.

"Oh nothing much! We were all just good friends with her! That's all!" She smiled nervously at her fellow comrades.

"But still it will be nice to see her again…" Naruto said as he looked up to the sky, wandering what Suki was doing right now.


	3. The Party: New Friends and Enemies!

**This one is quite a short chapter. A bit of a filler realler :) We will just be meeting some new people that will prop up from time to time in the story. Hope you enjoy!**

**I also forgot to do this last time! hehe,**

**Disclaimer: Mastermind Misashi Kishimoto owns naruto! The idea of W.W.N.T is mine!**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"What! What do you mean no? Why Not!"

"Because, Suki, I said so!"

"But that's not fair! You didn't even give me a proper reason!"

I stood on one end of the kitchen table while my mum made dinner on the other side. As soon as I came home from my ride on Allegro I told her. She, unlike what I thought she would be, wasn't the least bit pleased with the idea.

"I really don't have time for this, ok? I have to make dinner for you kids and sixty-three other guests for your party tomorrow. We will talk about this later young lady."

"No! You are not going to ruin this for me! I need to go in that competition! I could win it! You know I could!"

My mum slammed her hands down on the marble table in anger and looked at me straight in the eyes with one of the hardest glares I had ever seen on her face. I had really set her off. She was never so angry at us. The only other time I saw her angrier was when I was seven and I told her I wanted to be a ninja.

"Now listen to me Suki Mundo! The only thing you will be ruining if you enter dreadful competition is your life! I have dealt with a lot of shit in your life time but this is one of the stupidest things you have ever suggested! In your current state it isn't safe for you to be a ninja. I didn't even like the idea of you being a ninja from the beginning! You can do so many wonderful things and this is the path you choose to lead! Over my dead body you will!"

I ground my teeth together, forcing back all the curses and nasty comments that came into my mind at that moment in time. I gripped the edge of the table and lowered my head.

"You...you think I am so weak! Just because of this stupid disease. I'm not weak! I never was! I'm doing this competition whether you like it or not."

"Don't you even think about it Suki!"

"I'm going to do it!"

"SUKI! JUST STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly my mum collapsed on the floor in a heap, her eyes balling with tears. After that I shut up immediately. It wasn't like I wasn't grateful for my mum. She was always there for me when I needed her and she always supported me. It killed me to see her crying so hard. But when I wanted something this bad, I was adamant. I slowly shuffled around the table to my mum. I crouched down beside her and looked her straight in her puffy red eyes.

"...d-don't you see Suki *hiccup* I'm only doing this for your own g-good...I-I don't want to loose you too...Not like your father..."

My eyes softened at the mention of my father. When I was just six years old my father died of Huntington's disease. I cried for months on end over his death. In the end, I decided I didn't want to end up like him. That's really what got me into being a ninja in the first place. I wanted to live and be as strong as I could. I can still remember visiting him in hospital, seeing his deformed structure that still haunts me to this day. When I was fifteen, I collapsed while I was training. A shocking pain rocketed through my body and my limbs felt as though they were out of my control. I lay there in the field, my arms and legs flailing about until, by a lucky twist of fate, Emma and Corbit found me. I was immediately taken to hospital. That was the darkest day of my life. The day I found out I was destined for death. I had inherited my father's disease. I never let it get me down though. My friends never left me and that's why I love them so much. I lived life to the fullest. Everyday I tried to do something new and made something of myself to make my family proud.

I put my hand on top of my mums. Her hand was now wet with tears but I didn't mind. It took me a while to get the words right, but in the end it all came out. "Mum, I know you don't want me to do this. But now that it's here, I can't pass up the opportunity. _I can't lose! There's no way I can_. Just you wait. I'll make you proud." She sniffed a bit and wiped her eyes clean.

"...ok."

I lit up. She said yes! I jumped up and hugged my mum.

"I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!I LOVE YOU!" My mum laughed at my sudden change of mood. "You won't regret this mum! I promise you won't!"

"I hope not..." You ran from the room cheerfully and skipped upstairs to your room. This was going to be fun...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUKI!" Maggie and Emma screamed at the top of their lungs before glomping you. As soon as I entered the Iyaku stadium all eyes were on me. Not that I really minded. I looked gorgeous! I was wearing a blood red ruffled dress that went down to mid thigh and hugged my body to show off my curves. In the dimness of the light I could see people dancing and grinding in the centre of the floor, people helping themselves to the food and people making out and more in the shady corners where no one could see. I flashed everyone a cute smile before joining my friends. "Hey! How's the party going?"

"It's going amazingly! Everything's fine."

"So far..."

Maggie pouted at me. "Would you stop being so negative? You're finally nineteen and you want to start off the night like this? C'mon!"

I raised an eyebrow at her but smiled nevertheless. The two girls grinned at you.

"That dress looks really cute on you, Suki!" Emma said. More like yelled, the music was really loud.

"Thanks you guys don't look too bad yourselves. Where are the boys?" Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I don't even know anymore. I called Oscar today and he said that he was picking up Corbit so they wouldn't be late...again." You laughed at her comment.

"Ah well. It's to be expected from them."

"Hey that was harsh!" That voice came from behind me. I spun round on my chunky heels to see Oscar standing there in all his pride and glory. He grinned at you before pulling his hands out of his pockets and opening his arms out so he could hug me. I jumped into his arms without warning and he nearly toppled over. Once he let go of me, I flicked his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said while rubbing his nose.

"Where the hell have you been? Making gay porn? Does seven-thirty mean nothing to you?"

"It wasn't my fault! Corbit was still in his boxers when I got to his house." Oscar held up his hands defensively.

"A-ha! So you were making a porno!"

"What? Suki did you take your medication today? Your acting all loopy,"

"Yeah, yeah. Where is Corbit anyway." I said glancing around the busy hall.

"Where do you think? He's at the buffet." Oscar pointed in that direction where I could see Corbit digging into the chips and pizza.

"I think I might join him actually, anyone coming?" I asked.

"Sure I'll go." Maggie said in her oh so happy-go-lucky voice.

You gripped onto Maggie's hand as you pushed through the crowd to Corbit. You tapped him on the back and he turned around with a face full of cheesits.

"Hey! Shuchi! 'Appy Birshday!" He said through a mouthful. Maggie burst out laughing at him. She was always really easy to make laugh.

"Glad you could make it, Corbit,"

"Hey were you being sarcastic?"

"Noooo."

"Oh ok then. Love the food! Your mum's cooking's always the best"

"I'll let her know," I said before reaching for a glass of Smirnoff mixed in with cherryade. Suddenly something, or should I say someone, caught my eye.

"What the fuck is she doing here!" You pointed at a girl with long silky chocolate brown hair. She had a hand on her hip and the other holding a bottle of vodka and lemonade. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with black stilettos and wore that stuck up rich bitch expression she always did. Her name was Lizzie Perks. I hated her, well- she started it! She was always jealous of my natural abilities. She's at the university too. She's a dancer...not even that good if I do say so myself. The best dancer I know would be Emma actually. But Lizzie's got boobs so fuck it all!

"Suki don't just- Oi!" Corbit didn't get to finish his sentence because you pushed passed him, ready to storm up to the girl before someone got a hold of my arm.

"Don't you think you cause enough drama as it is?" It was Takato. I smiled at him and crushed my lips into his. Takato and I had been going out for nearly six months now. It was the longest I had spent with a guy since Sasuke.

"Not nearly enough yet." I replied. He laughed at your comment. "I wonder who let her in anyway." You shot evils at her swaying backside.

"Beats me," he replied and brought his hands to my waist.

"Would the birthday girl honour me with a dance?" I smiled and kissed him once again.

"'Love to."

The party dragged on and soon the hall was deserted. All that remained was me, Maggie, Emma, Corbit and Oscar. They had all agreed to help me pack up. Takato said he was too busy to help which, I had to admit, was a bit strange. What person was busy at 2:00am? By the time the hall was cleaned, it was 3:00am so we just sat on the stage and chatted for a while. It was rare the five of us got time together anymore. I told them about the competition and they all congratulated me on it.

"I've heard of that actually," Oscar said, "There are posters up all over the village. Should be fun" He smiled mischievously at me.

"Fun? It sounds like suicide! Are you sure you know what your doing?" Ahh Emma. Always the one with the level head.

"Gee, Emma. Thanks for the support. You sound just like my mother and you know what? She eventually agreed. I am gonna do this."

" Only because you want to see Sasuke again," Maggie giggled, twirling her golden hair around her finger.

"Ohh! It makes sense now!" Emma exclaimed with a goofy smile on her face. So much for being level headed.

"Oi! Lay off her you guys! Suki, we support you 100%, no questions asked." Corbit said.

"Thank you, Corbit!"

"Just split the money with us once you win,"

"I knew there was a catch..."

We all talked till the early hours of the morning. Oscar said he's gave us all a lift home in his car. Once home, I crept upstairs, being careful not to wake anyone on my way up and jumped straight into bed. I was absolutely zonked. Lucky it was the weekend tomorrow.


	4. The Doors Are Open: WWNT Begins!

_**One month later...**_

This past month has been hectic. The entire village was in a fluster over this competition. We rarely got any attention because our village was small and didn't hold any ninja. Remember when I said I had an act for learning? Well I wasn't joking. I was a good ninja, if you could even call me a ninja. I never had a teacher or went to a ninja academy so I guess I'm just a fighter. I surprised everyone when they saw my skills. It was incredible that I was only teaching myself.

People were rushing around setting up stalls, fireworks and light systems for the event. If you didn't know any better you would have thought that it was a festival. Talk about going overboard. I was setting up the light system, again, for the streets. Fairy lights were put on every building making it shine brightly. Elijah, another friend of mine, had the idea that he had to put so many lights on that it looked like it was daylight. He said it looked pretty. I said that it was lucky that Sunglass Hut was open till 10:00pm. Soon we were nearly done and all was left was the Iyaku Stadium. This was the place all the shinobi were going to meet. There was a buffet set up for the hungry contestants and the stage was set up for the hosts of this little event and the people performing in the intermissions. I, being the lucky bitch I was, was one of the people performing. I meant that with the most sarcasm possible. I am competing in this competition and the first thing the others will see from me is a wimpy little girl with a nice voice. Real impressive, Suki. But I have a duty to me my village, and hey, I _am_ being paid after all. I saw Corbit coming out from backstage, moving the wires around with his feet so they were out of the way. He smiled and gave me a wave and grinned and waved back. He stepped up to the microphone and levelled it down to his height and tested it, tapping every now and then. The sound crew in the over head room on the far end gave him the thumbs up to tell him it was clear. When he was finished he jumped off the stage and ran over to me.

"Guess what?" He asked me excited. I eyed him suspiciously.

"...what?"

"I'm the presenter for the W.W.N.T Tournament! What do think about that?" My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out. You know, I never realized it before, but he was perfect for the job! He was a good public speaker and was relaxed, not to mention a great comedian. There was nothing that guy could say that didn't make me laugh. He was my goof ball.

"Oh...Wow! That's awesome! Just don't give me bad publicity and you'll be on my good side." Corbit let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Corbit has been one my closest friends for as long as I could remember. Longer than Emma and that's saying something. They all knew that I was no pushover and what I was capable of. It was good to know that they were supporting me.

"You guys!" I and Corbit looked to see who was calling us. It was Maggie coming from backstage just like Corbit did. "C'mon we're doing the sound check." Like me, Maggie, Emma, Oscar and Corbit had all got the chance to perform to the crowd. It was a big opportunity to get noticed for them. Live Cameras will be shooting this across the world. I wanted to get noticed for different things though. Or was it everything.

"Quick as you can people! We only have a few hours till the contestants are supposed to be here. The punctual ones should be arriving shortly! Emma, you're up first!" shouted Sagari. Sagari was our "sensei". I use quotation marks because most of the time she's a total maniac. It's like the students teach the teacher, but that did mean she wasn't an awesome musician. Don't get me wrong, I did look up to her, but I think I look up to Kakashi a whole deal more. Emma gave us one of her mischievous grins and walked onto the stage. Emma was a pro dancer in...Well, just about everything! Jazz, tap, ballet, street, you name it and she'll do it. God, the boy that was lucky enough to get her was in for a treat. She was seriously bendy!

About half way through she was stopped because the sound system people got what they needed. Next was Maggie, then two others and then Oscar. I was the last person to do the sound check since I was the last performer on the list. The grand finale as Sagari sensei would say.

Finally, it was the end and we had at least half an hour to wonder around the village to look at the stalls. You would have thought that I was completely zonked, but I was too excited to be tired. I didn't even know if it was true or not but there was a chance I was going to see them again. To me that's all that mattered.

It was nearly 6:00pm, the sun was setting and some of the contestants were starting to pour through the gates. They immediately were attracted to the stalls and glowing lights. I walked through the high street admiring all of the flashing lights and lovely smells wafting from each of the stalls. I kept walking till I got to the entrance gates. There were still ninja coming in to the land of rivers. Some of them looked down right bizarre to me. Their outfits were outrageous, almost corny. It was almost like they were trying to scare people away. How pathetic. I waited by the gates for fifteen minutes, my heart thumping and my blood racing. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to see them all again. They were some of the most interesting and greatest people I had ever met. I know what you're thinking, I'm completely insane! I only knew these guys for about a month and now I'm completely hooked! I don't even know if they are going to this tournament or not, but still I wait. I let out a deep sigh and clambered up onto the stone wall and lay down with one leg and arm hanging off the side.

"Aren't you going to check out the stalls?" You looked down to see Maggie munching on a cotton candy with Oscar shuffling along next to her. Oh, and if you didn't know, we're all just friends. We have been since forever. "I will later." Oscar eyed me suspiciously.

"Why not now? We have to be at the hall again in ten minutes." I turned my head away from the pair and put my focus on the ninja still coming into the village. 'Maybe they're late...' "Never mind. Let's go have a look around town."

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"FUCKING HELL! SHUT UP NARUTO OR I'LL MAKE SURE U NEVER GET THERE!"

Naruto Immediately shut up. It was about time Sakura cut into Naruto's and Shikamaru's little chat. Everyone was walking, with Shikamaru leading, towards the Land of Rivers for W.W.N.T. They were now lagging behind time because, naturally, they got held by the many breaks they took because 'apparently' Naruto ate some strange fruit and ended up...you know. "It's your fault we're behind schedule! They've probably started the ceremony already!"

"Ok! Ok! I get it, Sakura!" Neji Hyuga rolled his eyes and let out a sigh at the pair squabbling in front of him. 'Can't they just shut up for once? '

"Why do you always have to be such a pain Naruto! We finally get to see Suki again and now because of you-"

"We're here."

You all turned to Shikamaru who had an anime vein on his head. Aparantly he was feeling exactly the same as Neji and probably everyone else was. "Finally! My feet are killing me!" Ino exclaimed, picking up the pace slightly so she could reach the gates and find a chair. The young ninja walked through the open gates with a few others from different lands. They looked like the biggest group there. Once inside they were dazzled by the bright lights and lush smells from the street. "wow, it's so pretty!" Hinata said in her small voice.

"Alright everyone listen up. We're already late for the ceremony so now that we are in the Land of Rivers we can't afford anymore stops." Shikamaru said, while eyeing Naruto. "Is that clear?"

"Yes." Everyone replied.

_**At the Iyaku Stadium...**_

"Emma your up first remember. Make sure your ready." Emma gulped as she peeked through the curtains, looking at the people now walking through the doors. I joined Emma to see if Sasuke, Naruto or Sakura were in the crowd. No. Not even a leaf headband in sight. You let out a heavy sigh.

"Whoa Nelly! That was one heavy sigh! What's wrong?"

"Oh...It's nothing. I was just hoping Sasuke was going to be here. "

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about those people! They probably are here somewhere. I don't really know him very well but I'm sure no ninja, including Sasuke would skip an opportunity like this." Emma said to me.

"I hope your right."

"Corbit! Get out there!" Sagari hissed, trying not to be to loud.

Corbit up off his seat and pulled on his blazer. "My time to shine," he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Corbit put the microphone to his lips.

"Hello, ninja from across the globe! We are grateful that you could all make it this event on time. I am Michael Corbit and I will be the presenter through out this event. Tonight we've got a line up of talents for your entertainment. At the end of the night I, yours truly, will be telling you all the information you will need to know about the tournament. If all questions could be held till the end that would be a great help. Now without further a due, one of my good friends, Emma Rickson, will be performing a dance number she choreographed herself! Now, without further a due, I finally declare that W.W.N.T has begun!" The crowd cheered as Corbit exited the stage and Emma took his place.

After Emma, Nori was going on. I didn't really know Nori very well but she would always say hi to me around campus. I put my chin in my hand and waited for my turn. Impatiently at that. I spent the entire time trying to catch a glimpse of the crowd from behind the curtain to see whether there was even a glimpse of a leaf ninja. No such luck. Not that I could see much anyway. Emma soon left the stage and Nori went on. Emma speed walked up to me making me curios at the excited behaviour.

"Guess who I saw in the crowd..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

The ninja just walked through the doors as quietly as possible so they didn't attract any attention from the other contestants. 'Maybe we can just go in unnoticed then it'll be like we were never gone' thought Shikamaru. But as always the plan never goes right. "Phew! We're finally her-humph!" Naruto blurted out, while Kiba had an arm around his neck, Sakura put on over his mouth and Lee had one hand around his waist to restrain him and had his other hand over Sakura's for extra precaution. Some of the ninja surrounding them turned their heads towards the large group. They glared at them for disrupting the peace. It was good that the music was so loud because only a handful of people had heard the outburst. Everyone soon relaxed and enjoyed the show like everyone else. A small brunette dancer was on stage.

"Hey doesn't that look a little bit like..." Naruto mumbled to himself but everyone heard him.

"Naruto, do you know that girl?" asked Lee. Sakura gasped.

"It is! That's Emma."

"Woah...she's hot-_hey!_" Kiba hissed at Ino who just just bonked him on the head.

"Respect, Kiba! Look at her dance! She's wicked! Right,Shikamaru?"

"Wha-Oh...yeah," He answered after being entranced by her dancing form. Ino just scoffed at him and took her seat.

_**Backstage...**_

'So they did come after all!' "Yes!" You pumped your fist in the air in glee. Emma laughed at your childish behaviour.

"Afterwards we will go find them. It will be nice to see them again after so long."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oscar, your next. Get ready Suki because you're after him."

I picked up my music and waited by the curtains. Oscar entered the stage with his guitar and other band members. Yes Oscar was in a band. He was the lead singer and guitarist. They had pretty cool music and had always been a crowd favourite in the Land of Rivers.

About half way through the song, something caught Oscar's eye in the back row. A young pink haired girl and a boy with bright blonde hair were sitting there smiling at him. He smiled and winked at them and continued singing.

"Suki, get ready! You're on in five."

I gripped my music tight as I looked down at all the eyes following me as I walked on stage. I took the microphone out of its stand and brought it over to the piano where a smaller one was attached to the piano. I sat myself on the stool and placed music down. I put my lips to the microphone. I placed my fingers on the white and black keys feeling the music and notes come to me naturally.

I felt my mind tell my arms what to do and they moved my fingers over the keys. My was strong over the piano as I sung. All nerves were gone when I were playing. As if I was the only person in the room. When the song ended, they cheered for me. I distinctively saw a blonde head standing on his seat cheering me on hard and a pinkette pulling down telling him to shut the hell up. I grinned and bowed. I took my seat back on the piano because you needed to hear the details as well. Corbit walked back on stage flashing you grin before speaking.

"Now that the night is coming to an end, there is only one part left to say. Since there are so many of you we have decided that we will put you in your existing teams for sleeping arrangements. Each team will get there own apartment. My lovely assistant Suki here will be handing out room keys at the door at the end to the squad leader. We will give you a couple of days to relax and get comfortable in your homes away from home. But after that, it's all or nothing." The happy aura in the stadium instantly changed to a spine chilling one. "I was asked to remind you of the dangers of this tournament and that if you wish to quit – it's too late. You're in now and there's no going back." A large portion of the audience gulped down as the heat was put on. But for now, go and rest!" He ended with a his signature goofy grin. I anime sweat dropped at bipolar attitude, as did many of the contestants. "I wish all of you the best of luck in this competition and I will be seeing you very soon. Bye!" You and Corbit exited the stage together. Corbit stayed back to help everyone pack away while you went to the entrance to give everyone their room keys. After about half an hour, your job was done. You went back inside the stadium to see if there was anymore help needed. Instead you got a slight surprise.


	5. I Attract all the Stinkers!

Meanwhile, The leaf ninja were all ready to depart the hall, except for two.

"Hey you guys can just go if you want and get settled in. I know you don't really want to stay." Sakura said to her friends kindly.

"Alright then we'll see you two tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"Sai you take our room key and get settled in." Said Naruto.

"Right Naruto! Have fun reminiscing with your old friend." Sai waved goodbye and walked off behind the others. Naruto and Sakura grinned at each other excited. They were finally going to see Suki again.

"Hey!" Naruto and Sakura looked up to the stage to see Corbit, Emma and Maggie jumping off it and striding over to them both. Well, in Maggie's case running over.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Maggie squealed glomping them both and was soon joined by Emma.

"I've missed you guys too! Your performances were awesome by the way!" Naruto replied, him and Sakura little flustered from the informal glomping.

"I'm glad you liked the show! Naruto look how big you got!" Emma teased, measuring herself up to him with her hand.

"C'mon Emma don't tease the little guy!" Corbit said.

"I wasn't _that _short..." Naruto mumbled. The girls all giggled at him and then turned to Sakura.

"And wow! Sakura! Just look at you! You're looking so pretty!" Maggie complimented. Sakura blushed lightly "Oh. Um thanks Maggie, you look very pretty too!" Maggie beamed at Sakura, twirling her blonde hair. It was a habit of hers. "I hope you guys aren't scaring them half to death." A voice said from behind the curtains. Sakura looked up and beamed at Oscar as he jumped of the stage and gave her and Naruto a big hug each.

"Wow, Naruto! Look how you have grow-"

"What exactly are you saying?" Naruto interrupted. Oscar laughed at him and patted his head since he was still an inch or so taller. "Woah! Down, Naruto! I didn't mean to get you excited there, _little_ man."

Naruto growled. Sakura giggled at him. "Calm down, Naruto. There's still one person we haven't met yet." Emma chuckled and winked at Sakura. "She should be coming in any minute now..." Seconds later the doors of the stadium swung open and the clanking of metal heels echoed through the building followed by a smooth, flamboyant yet sophisticated voice. "Hey, Corbit! Is there anything else I can help yo..." The girl was cut short as she stared at the pair of shinobi standing in front of her. For a while the girl just stood there in shock her mouth slightly a gape. Naruto and Sakura just stood there looking at her in the same way. Finally she found her words, closed her mouth and opened it again.

"...Holy Crap!"

"I thought you'd be happy to see them!" Corbit grinned mischievously. I stood there staring in awe at my old friends. I knew they were here. I've had more than enough mention. But looking at them like this, I just couldn't get over the fact of how much they had grown! Sakura had basically the same look, except she was a little taller and she had once again grown her hair long. Naruto...Where am I supposed to begin with the little knucklehead? He had grown tall is one thing. Taller than me anyway (that wasn't hard to do,) His once scruffy, messy look was now groomed into a strangely ragged-handsome look.

"W-w-w-whaa! You're here! You're actually here!" I was lost for words. Seeing them in the flesh was just was too much. Iran up to them in my black lace dress and three inch heels and glomped them both to death. It was a wonder I didn't trip. I couldn't even count how many time I had said 'Oh My God!' in the last minute or so. I was just too happy too happy to care. "This is amazing! You're both actually here! How was your trip! Never mind the trip, how have you _been_- Wait. Did I just say both? Where's Sasuke?" At that one word, their smiling faces dropped immediately into frowns. This didn't go unnoticed by you.

"What's wrong? Where is he?"

"...Well...Suki...You see something happened after we left..." Sakura began. She took in a deep breath before continuing. "...Just remember that we are all here for you and we will support you if you need i-

"Would you stop being around the bush and just tell me." I said in a stern voice. Sakura and Naruto flinched.

The one thing I hated was when people left me hanging. When I was the only one that didn't know what was going on, when the secret was being kept from me. It just really pissed me off. There was a long silence. I didn't expect to be angry at them so quickly. I think everybody else was surprised as well. Corbit looked at me slightly wide eyed and a little scared.

"We'll tell you, Suki, but privately."

"Awww what?- ow!" Corbit complained but one of Maggie's skinny little elbows lodged into his rib because of it. I nodded, said my goodbyes to the other four and walked Naruto and Sakura outside as they told me the entire story of what happened after they left.

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

I leaned on the window sill in my room, in my pyjamas, just simply looking up at the pitch black sky.

'The stars aren't out tonight...' I thought. My head was rushing. 'So he leaves, doesn't call back, betrays his village for that tranny, killed him, killed his brother, joined the akatsuki and I still don't hear a peep from him. For 7 years...He's a criminal..._why do I still love him so much!'_ The moon was covered by the clouds as well, though I could still see the faint glow making the clouds a lighter shade of grey. Sakura's words kept playing over and over in your mind.

"_You should feel proud, in a way. You were the only one that could get Sasuke to open up. You did what every girl in our village longed to do..."_

I knew of Sakura's love for Sasuke, I never really cared about it because I knew he was never interested. But he showed interest in me! Then why did he cut off all contact with me? It didn't make sense. I let out a deep sigh. I got up off the window sill and rummaged through my bedside draw. I pulled out a chain with the Uchiha crest on it. Sasuke had given it to me as a present to remember him by just before he left for the leaf village. You gripped it tight.

"Congratulations, Sasuke. I am now completely clueless..." I whispered to the wind before shutting the window, drawing the curtains and jumping into bed, preparing for a restless night. "Maybe tomorrow will be better..."

_**The Next Day...**_

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"Calm down, babe! You know she's lying!"

"oh really! _She's the liar?_ And is that why she's texting you saying, 'last night was steamy baby! I can't wait for the next one!' STOP FUCKING WITH ME AND JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

I breathed heavily as I stood before Takato with his phone in my hand. He gritted his teeth; obviously his patience was wearing thin. He groaned slightly annoyed. My eyes narrowed. You could tell he thought I was overreacting. I was overreacting! I was no way near over reacting. Here I was with leaving proof that he was cheating on me.

"...fine...I slept with her."

"Since when?" Takato looked a little shocked by your quick answer question. It was almost like you didn't even care anymore.

"When you were clearing up after your party a month ago, I didn't help because I was at her house-"

"Wait a minute-rewind. After my party...on my birthday...Oh...My God! You absolute pig! YOU SLEPT WITH HER ON MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Technically your birthday was over when I cheated on you. It was three in the morning on the next day."

"Are you seriously thinking that you can weez out of this with an excuse like that?"

"Look! I know you have problems and you set very high standards but it's not my fault that you can't let go of the past! I have needs to you know!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke isn't coming back! Deal with it!" He was starting to talk to me as if I was a five year old child. He was really pushing my buttons now...

"Excuse me?"

"That's all I ever heard about! Sasuke this, Sasuke that. My god! I was surprised you didn't scream out his name while we were doing it!"

That really set me off. How dare he tamper with such a delicate subject! I gripped his phone tightly in my hand and stormed off towards the door. I swung it open and stood to the side to let Takato pass through.

"Get out of my house."

"What?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BASTARD!"

I through his phone outside onto the concrete ground causing it to break into pieces. Takato stared wide eyed with anger. He raised his hand to hit across the face but I was too quick for him. I punched him square in the jaw sending him flying across the driveway. I may be small but I was certainly no push over. I walked outside and watched Takato as he pathetically clambered to his feet, cradling his certainly broken nose.

"Look Takato. If you didn't already realize, it's definitely over. And if I ever see you here again, you just pray you can walk the next day."

"You know you always do this, push away every guy that takes a second look at you!"

"Ha! At least I have standards! Unlike you who picks up the first whore he can find lurking around a back alley! I mean come one! Lizzie! Really? She's a slut!"

"Oh yeah? Then I guess that makes you just another one of my sluts." He sneered.

That threw me over the edge. I punched him in the nose this time sending him to the ground with a painful crunching sound telling me his nose was probably broken. Takato scurried off quickly out of the gate. "Holy crap I attract some stinkers," I growled to myself before spinning round to storm back inside. Before I did though you caught site of Keith (The gardener) Quivering slightly at your fury. I bowed to him slightly. "Sorry for interrupting your work Keith."

"It's alright miss, but could I just say that he was a twat from the beginning." I chuckled at his comment. Finally I had something to laugh about. I beamed at him.

"That's absolutely fine to say Keith. Thank you for your concern." I strode back into the house. 'Oh jeez! I need to calm down." I took out a couple paint brushes, canvas and set them on my easel. I searched through the box of acrylics for an ocean blue, oh the irony, I didn't have any. "Oh for fuck sake! What else could go wrong?" I screeched as I threw the empty tube of ocean blue acrylic paint across the living room.

"Is everything ok, Suki?"

My older sister, Kasumi, popped her head around the door. I sighed heavily almost shuddering in anger. I looked up at my older sister with a fake smile on my face. "Yes, everything is fine, Kasumi. I'm just going to run down to town and get some paints, ok?"

"That's fine, Suki just don't flip out like that again. You got me worried for nothing."

'Oh sure that she hears, but my argument with Takato she completely ignores...'

Actually, I think I failed to mention Kasumi before. Ami is my younger sister and Kasumi is my older sister. She has Long, light brown hair and nicely tanned skin. She's tall and has a curvy figure. Lucky bitch. She's always been popular with the guys.

I walked to town and tried to make the walk as long as I could before reaching the art shop. There was no one in there at the moment except for the shop owner and a boy who looked around my age. He had black hair and very pale skin. You saw that he was looking at inks. I walked straight to the section where they had a variety of acrylic paints. You searched through them, trying to ignore the awkward feeling because the boy was watching you. It was about five minutes and neither of us had said a word. Finally I found the ocean blue and turned to face the boy. "Can I help you?" I asked him with a smile on my face.

"Hi" The boy said with a really fake smile on his face. I eyed him slightly confused.

"Hi. Erm, again, can I help you?"

"oh- um, my name is Sai. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I think I saw you yesterday at the Iyaku stadium. I must say your performance was wonderful." He smiled that fake smile again.

"Oh, of course! You're a contestant! I should have been able to tell from the leaf headband. I'm Suki and thank you, it's nice to know that someone appreciates good music." You smiled and winked at him before walking over to the counter to pay. Sai followed me with a vile of black ink. You both paid and walked outside together.

"Your friends with Naruto and Sakura, right?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know them?"

"They are on my team" He beamed. I felt my smile falter slightly. 'This must be Sasuke's replacement.' I thought, I shook my head slightly to clear my mind, 'There's a time and place for everything.'

"Well it's nice to meet you Sai. Be sure to tell Naruto and Sakura that I'll be coming round later."

"Ok, I will. Bye!" He waved to me before walking in the opposite direction.

'Well, at least it cheered me up a bit.' I thought before walking home.


	6. Pub Meeting 1:She Will Never Understand

"Argh!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He put his head in his hands messing up his already messy, blonde hair. "I don't get it!" Sakura laughed at him.

"Oh come on Naruto! It's not that hard. At least I'm not Shikamaru." She giggled. They had already got their apartment looking good as new so now they had the whole of today and the next to relax before the competition really starts. I while ago they got the schedule of what time all the matches will be at. Luckily for Sakura, Naruto and Sai, none of their matches were on the first day of the tournament. But very unlucky for one of their friends whose match the very first match of the entire competition. Rock Lee. Anyone would be shivering in fear because they were first up, but not Lee. As soon as he saw the schedule he was screaming at the top of his lungs: "YES! YES! MY TIME HAS FINALLY COME! I WILL PROVE MYSELF WORTHY!" and racing around the village in excitement. Poor Neji and Tenten were chasing him around all day trying to get him to calm down. Of course the three were going to be in audience cheering him on along with his teammates; even though they all agreed he was insane.

"No Naruto! You can't make that move!"

"Why not?"

"You just can't!"

"Oh, I give up!"

"Are you serious? Naruto Uzumaki, hero of The Leaf Village, enters a competition said to be more blood thirsty, more dangerous, more risk taking than anything you could ever imagine! But one small game of shogi is too much for you!"

"...we were playing shogi?"

"OH MY GOD!" _Thump!_

"Oww...Sakura!"

Just then the door slammed and there stood Sai with his brand new bottle of ink for his jutsu. He smiled at the squabbling pair, held his hand up and waved.

"Yo!" Of course he was ignored. The other two were too immersed in their argument to take notice. Sai sighed heavily. Some people never change. He tried a different tactic.

"I met your friend Suki at the art shop. She's very nice and she said she'll drop in later for dinner maybe."

After that, Naruto and Sakura were on him like fleas on a dog. "You saw Suki! How is she? When I last saw her was when we told her about Sasuke. She looked so sad. Did you say Dinner? Oh god, I should prepare! But what should I make? I should make something really nice for her!" Sai just stared wide eyed at them both. I don't think he even picked up what they were saying. They were speaking so fast and trying to talk over one another it was hard to know what was going on. Sai opened and closed his mouth a couple times, like he was thinking of the right thing to say. In the end, he just nodded and retreated to his bedroom on the left hand side of their living area. The blonde and pink haired shinobi were left standing in silence. Naruto was about to open his mouth and say something completely irrelevant when there was a loud buzzing making both of them jump out of their skin.

_**A little Earlier...**_

I was half way back to my house, enjoying the feeling of the breeze when I heard the familiar tune of _'The importance of being idle by Oasis'_ erupted from my handbag. If you hadn't already picked this up, it was my ringtone. A picture of me and Corbit pulling goofy faces was flashing. I pushed the button and held the phone to my ear.

"Yo, dude. What's up?"

"_Hey, I was just wondering if you're still coming to Tsubame tonight."_

I came to an abrupt halt, my phone almost slipping out of my hand. I was clumsily trying to catch it in my hands as if it was a hot potato before putting it back to my ears. Tsubame means swallow. The Tsubame pub. We just called it Tsubame for short. Corbit and his band sometimes play there to get extra money. I had completely forgotten but tonight was one of those nights.

"Oh Shit!"

"_Why what's wrong? You are coming, aren't you?"_

"Of course I am! I-I might bring some extra people if that's ok with you."

"_Sure! The more the merrier!" so I'll see you at 6:30."_

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up. 'Oh great. Now I'm going to have to tell Naruto and Sakura I'm not coming after all. I wonder if Sai even told them. It'll be nice to stop by anyway.' I made a U turn in my refreshing walk and headed for the condo of flats where the contestants resided. I walked over to the door and reached for the door handle and pulled. Well, would you look at that, I couldn't get in! That just really made my day. I looked to my right to see and A LOT of buttons with the number of each apartment beside them. I think you would have probably guessed this already but I had no idea what number apartment they were in, which means I had absolutely no way into the building unless someone came out and let me in. Knowing my luck that was never going to happen.

"Are you fucking kidding me! How about a little sympathy here!" I screamed shaking my fist violently at the sky. Just then the most amazing thing happened. Not to mention embarrassing. I heard the door open and slam shut. I spun round to see a young man around my age. Maybe one or two years older. He had pale skin and pearly-white eyes with long, dark brown hair. He looked at me with one raised eyebrow slightly amused. I blushed and giggled awkwardly.

"Oh crap, I didn't know someone had heard me, hehe. Sorry about that."

"Are you trying to get into the building?"

"Yes! I am. I was calling in on a friend but I forgot their number."

"I see." He nodded at me understanding my problem. "Who is your friend?" he asked.

"Oh- Naruto Uzumaki. Would you happen to know what number apartment he is?" The man raised his eyebrow once again and smirked slightly. "I'll take that as a yes." I smiled at him as he reached for the button number twenty-one. There was a loud buzzing then the sound of Naruto's raspy voice.

"_Hello?"_

"Naruto its Neji, I believe that you have a friend here."

"Naruto, its Suki. Can you let me in?"

"_Oh hey, Suki! Is it dinner time already?"_

I laughed at him. "No you knucklehead! There's been a change of plans. Can you let me in so can tell you face to face?"

"_Sure! See you in minute!"_

There was a loud buzz and the door was unlocked. I turned to Neji and beamed up at him. I never realised before but he was pretty tall. Standing at a distance I would have never known. Or maybe it was because I was so short. "Thank you so much for helping me – um, Neji, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing your Suki."

"That's right! So, I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Bye!"

With that I spun round and raced through the door to apartment twenty-one. Meanwhile, Neji continued to walk along the street to one of the open fields of The Land of Rivers. He smirked to himself. 'So that's the infamous Suki. Now I remember where I've seen her from. She performed at the Iyaku stadium.' He stopped walking and dared to look back at where I was once standing. 'I get the feeling I'll be seeing a lot of her...'

I raced up the stairs as fast as my little feet could go. I was on the second floor in a record time of 9 seconds! Go Me!

"19...20...21! Yes! Finally I've found it!" I rapped my knuckles along the door harshly, over and over. And over and over, and over and over and over, until the door opened revealing an annoyed looking Naruto.

"I heard you the First time you knocked!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize!" Notice the sarcasm in my voice.

"I give up on you."

"It's nice to see you too! I wanted to talk to you and Sakura about tonight." Naruto stepped aside to let me into his apartment. It was tidy. Too tidy for Naruto so I was guessing that Sakura helped him...or forced him to keep it tidy. That does sound like her.

"Sakura's in the shower right now but I'll give her the news." Naruto informed me.

"That's fine. I completely forgot but Corbit is playing at the local pub tonight – the Tsubame – so I have to go."

"Oh so you won't be coming tonight after all?" Naruto looked down at his shoes. He looked so depressed! It made me feel so bad!

"No! You misunderstood! You're invited too, along with Sakura and you friend Sai - if he wants." I noticed Sai and around the corner in the kitchen and waved. He gave me a smile and a 'thumbs up' to say he was interested. Naruto put a finger to his chin. It looked like he was thinking.

"Could I bring some other people?"

"Of course. The more the merrier! Well, that's what Corbit says anyway. I'll see you at 6:30?"

"Yeah that sounds perfect."

"Alrighty! See you then!"

I sprinted out of his apartment and back into my car so I could finally go home.

It was 6:45 and a cold evening in the Land of Rivers. There was a slight drizzle from the sky but only just enough water so that the droplets shimmered of our hair in the moon's glow. Maggie lived the furthest away from town than anyone I knew so we agreed that she could get a lift with me. We scampered out of the car enthusiastically and entered the Tsubame Pub. As soon as I came through the door the warming smell of sake and the famous barely beer. I inhaled the beautiful sent and took my seat with Maggie alongside me opposite Oscar. "A little late, aren't we?" Oscar said to you with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I'm sorry! But _someone_ decided that _all_ my leather jackets made her look fat." I gave Maggie the evils playfully which made her hold her hands up defensively.

"Hey! Don't blame me that you jackets don't fall nicely on my perfect curves" She said while she ran her hands up her side and winked at Oscar.

"Oh Haha, that's very funny Mags'. You should try and see if that works on Corbit; he's going ballistic thinking you weren't going to show up!"

"Oh that's just stupid. Give me one good reason why we wouldn't show up. I love Corbit's Music! He knows that."

Oscar rolled his eyes at me still holding his cheesy little smirk.

The waiter soon came around to our table to take our order of dinks and dishes of chips and other small treats while Emma and Corbit were on stage sorting out the acoustics on stage. It was a small stage, but it was only meant for small performances. There was nothing too amazing about it. I watched Emma with her hair glossy, brown hair pinned back in a messy bun, hooking up all sots of complicated wires to an amplifier. Emma was a real nerd when it came to electronics. She would always be the one to help me when my T.V broke or if my microwave had spontaneously combusted. I relied on her for the latest laptop models and lighting effects on stage. She bit her lip as she put the final wire in its socket. As soon as she and Corbit were done they joined us at the table.

"So now you decide to show up," Emma giggled at us. It was now my turn to roll my eyes. Was I really going to get the same speech from everyone?

"What time do you call this?" Corbit exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, it wasn't my fault though! If you want someone to blame, blame Maggie!"

"What? You're such a snitch Suki!" We all laughed. All our drinks were then served. I had ordered vodka mixed with cherryade and cinnamon. Yes, with cinnamon. You should try it, it tastes really good actually.

"No performance?" I asked Corbit. He took a large gulp of his barley beer before answering.

"No, not just yet. I will get on stage around 7:15. Besides, I thought you were bringing Naruto and Sakura,"

"Yeah! I was looking forward to that." Oscar exclaimed. He quickly shut his mouth afterwards, but the damage was already done.

"You mean you're looking forward to _Sakura _coming so you can 'chat' her up?" I teased. He pouted his lips childishly but didn't deny it.

"Ooooh! Oscar Likes Sakura! Oscar like Sakura!" Maggie sang into his ear while Emma laughed and poked him in the ribcage. Oscar just rolled his eyes and hit his head on the table so hard it made his drink nearly topple over.

Ever since he first met Sakura when they were twelve he has had eyes only for her and was heartbroken to watch her go. I could sympathise. It was the way I felt about Sasuke. I could see the look on his face when he found out about the tournament. He was thinking exactly what I was thinking. Not that Sakura ever knew or guessed about Oscar's feelings. Oscar wasn't exactly as confident or good looking back then as he is now. But when he came out of his shell there was no going back. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Corbit cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him. "So are they coming or not?"

"They're coming! They're just late 'is all 'I hope they know how to get here'." I smiled and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I hope so." Emma said. "I can't wait to talk to them again."

Another ten minutes went on with friendly chatting and laughing. I was starting to wonder whether they had forgotten or not. It would have been just like Naruto, but Sakura would have reminded him. Wouldn't she? I was just about to give up when three familiar faces walked though the door.

"Finally! Here come the cavalry!" Oscar joked as he waved them over. Naruto and Sakura grinned at us before walking over.

"Oi, Suki, who is that pale guy walking behind Naruto and Sakura? And those three coming though the door now aswell." Maggie asked me.

I looked over at Sai who still had his smile plastered on his face. What was he? High on Botox? "That's just Sai."

"And the other three are..."

I looked over to the door. Maggie was right. There were three more people walking behind Naruto and Sakura through the crowded pub. The first had very nicely tanned skin with spiky brown hair. He had red fangs painted on his face and his leaf headband was proudly shown on his forehead. The second was a girl. Her pale complexion and long, midnight blue hair gave her this perfectly elegant appearance but was innocent and peaceful at the same time. She was very pretty and above all that her eyes were to die for! I have the feeling that I had seen them somewhere before... The final boy was quite hard to describe physically. But, I guess one of the first things I noticed about him when he first entered the room was the fact that he was wearing black goggles over his eyes at 7:00pm...It must have been some sort of trend. He was wearing a large grey coat and long black shorts. Soon they had all reached our corner table away from the noisy crowd.

"Naruto! Sakura! How are you guys?" Emma asked cheerfully. All of our greetings were soon done and then came the long waited question. As always, Corbit was the one to break the ice.

"Who are your friends?" I stood up to let Naruto and Sakura pass. They took their seats along with Sai and the other three mystery people. They all looked cheerful enough; each one of them had a happy smile on their faces, possibly eager to meet new people; except for the guy in goggles. His collar was brought up so high over his face I couldn't see any emotion. I just assumed he was smiling. I was sitting opposite to the black haired girl. It was the first time I had noticed really, almost as if she was not there. She was miraculously good at hiding her chakra levels. Leaf Ninja were looking to be a competition after all. She was the first one I made eye contact with. She looked at each of us in turn and lastly at me to see that I was staring intently back her. It must have looked kind of creepy from her point of view, but I couldn't help it! Her eyes were just so cool! She blushed slightly, gave me an awkward smile and looked away pretending she didn't care. I smiled back at her and raised an eyebrow. She must have been pretty shy. How cute! Her brunette teammate chuckled at his teammate then flashed me a smile. I grinned back at him. I could tell he was the more vocal one in the team. Whether that was a good thing I had no idea but for now they were all in my good book.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot! These are my friends Kiba, Shino and Hinata." Said Naruto, holding his hand out to each of them. I smiled at them all once again holding my hand out this time to shake each of their hands. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Suki, that's Emma, Maggie, Oscar and Corbit." Kiba spoke first. "Ahhh, so you're Suki. Those two have been talking non stop about you." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Have they now? Well you know I am interesting, aren't I?" I joked. Kiba laughed at your comment.

"We were all really excited about meeting you in person." Hinata spoke up. She had a soft smile to go with her silvery voice. "Thanks Hinata, gosh! You guys make it sound like I'm some sort of celebrity!" Everyone laughed once again. I was on a roll that night! Joke after joke came from my mouth. It kept up the mood and cancelled out the awkward silences that come with meeting new people completely. The night went on and before we knew it, Corbit had his time to shine on the stage. Corbit was a fantastic guitarist but was very self conscious about singing. He wrote the band's songs and Kuraku, the lead singer sung them. I wasn't complaining if that's what you were thinking. From what I've heard already, Kuraku was a very talented singer. All the band members were soon on stage and they began. They played five songs that night. I watched as the leaf ninja sat there mesmerized. They must not get live bands and music like this in the leaf village. When they said it was eastern cultured I didn't think it stretched that far.

When they were done, Corbit socialized with his band for a while before coming back to us. If you thought it was strange that they didn't usually hang out together as a band, you would be wrong. I'm petty sure they hate us. Or at least, they hate Emma. Or at least, Kuraku hates Emma. He and Emma used to have a pretty serious relationship. Well – let's just say it didn't end well.

"That was awesome Corbit! I can't get over how much you guys rule right now!" Naruto exclaimed. I beamed up at him giving him a 'congratulations hug'. "Thanks," Corbit said humbly. He again took his seat and took another sip from his barely beer. We all got into our own little conversations about god knows what. Kiba and Maggie were having a particularly heated one about animals, vets and other related topic. Maggie was crazy about animals. When she was little it was her dream to become a vet, but she could never get her grades good enough. She was a terrific musician anyway. She was a violinist and classical singer. I know what you're thinking: that is completely the opposite of her happy-go-lucky attitude. I still think it too. But whatever makes her happy. The night came to an end sooner than expected. I don't think anyone wanted it to, but the owner was getting frustrated with us because it was past closing time. We all walked out together still busily chatting. We said our goodbyes and waved to each other before going our separate ways. Maggie and I got into my car wobbling slightly. I had tried to go easy on the alcohol that night but my plan had failed miserably since I have no self control over these types of things. Luckily though, no one pulled us over and we didn't crash. I was able to drop off Maggie and drive home to my house. I stumbled through the front door and up the stairs to get changed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before exiting the bathroom. When I did I saw my mum standing in the middle of my bedroom tapping her foot with a dark look on her face.

"Where have you been?" She asked seriously.

"Just down at the pub." You mumbled back, standing very still as if one small movement would set her off. The weird thing was that it would. My heart was pumping. I knew how mum felt about me staying out late. What makes it worse is that I didn't tell her that I was going out.

"Suki, it's nearly 3:00am. _Why was I not informed about this_?" I flinched at the sharpness of her voice.

"Mum. I'm tired. Let's talk about this tomorrow." I said to her firmly trying to walk over to my bed.

"_Don't you give me that, Suki Mundo! I have been worried sick! Thinking you was having a seizure in some back alley!_"

"Mum! I took my pills this morning! Why are you so angry! Just because I didn't tell you –"

"You know how I feel about late nights! It's not safe! Especially for you!" I was stunned. That made my blood boil more than anything. I am not some innocent little girl. It was the one thing my mum couldn't understand.

"How...How dare you! Stop treating me like I am some sort of weakling! I have always done fine by myself! And now is time you choose to worry about me!"

"I always worry about you! You never come to me for anything! You are so selfish sometimes!"

"I am not selfish! How can you say such a thing to me! You just hate me going out because you're stuck in this house all day with nothing better to do!" There was silence. A moment of glaring at each other before my mother stormed out of the room.

"We will talk about this some more tomorrow young lady." My fists were in balls, my finger nails digging into my palms. I glared at the spot where mum had once been standing. I was so blinded by rage I didn't see Ami's door slightly ajar across the hall; her chestnut hair shining through the darkness of her bedroom and her eyes filled with worry and concern. I shut the door quietly and curled up into a ball on my bed. She would never understand how I feel. A disease has never held me back and as I grow, I grow stronger. Nothing could hold me back. But now my problem was that my head was so full of thought and anger that I couldn't get myself to sleep.


	7. First Match: Rock Lee's Time to Shine!

**Hello All! I hope your liking the story so far. I will just update you on the whole updating of chapters scenario :P I'm not even sure if there are many people reading this story but I will try and update once a week at the least but it will be quite hard because I am sitting my end of year exams in just two weeks! Wish me luck! :S So I'll apologize in advance for any late updating. Sorry for the inconvenience! Please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom!<strong>_ _**Crash!**_

The young mousy haired konoichi shot right out of bed, hearing the loud sounds coming from the apartment kitchen. I sounded as if someone had slipped, and taken all the pots and pans down with them. Either that or they were getting robbed. She looked at her clock: 4:00am. The girl rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly, stuffing her feet inside her fuzzy slippers. It was nothing she couldn't handle but it was just too much effort getting out of bed this time in the morning. She crept out of bed swiftly and silently taking a bamboo stick with her. It was one of the many training weapons she used daily. Just about completely harmless unless you knew how to use it right; and boy did she ever. She slowly slid the door open, being careful not to make a sound. The caramel eyes saw the silhouette of a person...a man...defiantly a man. He was frantically rushing around the kitchen. She opened and closed the door almost unnoticeably, bamboo stick in hand as she hid behind the sofa. She heard the man's soft footsteps coming towards her. This was her chance! That thief wasn't going to get away too easily. She jumped up at the intruder sending him flying to the floor. She had him pinned down, straddling his waist. One of her hands had his hands secure above his head, while the other had the stick raised ready to strike.

Suddenly there was a flash forcing her to squint in the brightness. Gradually the blurry silhouette images became coloured and clear. The young konoichi looked up to see who had turned on the light. Her pale skin, dark chocolate brown hair, pearly eyed teammate stood by the light switch staring at her, one arm supporting him on the wall, the other in his pocket and a look he gave her as if she was half insane.

"Umm..Tenten? Could please you get off of me, youthful flower?" Tenten looked down to whom she was sitting on. It was none other than Rock Lee, her other teammate looked at her wide eyed because her stick was still raised above her head. Words don't even begin to describe the awkwardness of this situation. Tenten's face went bright red at the sight of her straddling him. Not to mention the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed that barley covers her creamy thighs. She gave a slight squeal and hopped off Lee. "Sorry, Lee. I thought you were an intruder." Tenten giggle and scratched the back of her head while she held her hand out to help Lee up.

"What were you doing out of bed anyway?" Neji asked.

"I wanted to get some training in before the match today!" Lee said confidently, pumping his fist in the air with so much force, the wind surrounding it made a whooshing noise. The Hyuga boy sighed. "I should have known."

"Lee, the only thing getting up early is going to do is make you exhausted so you'll be too worn out to compete!"

"I know, I know! I just want to be prepared."

"You've done enough Lee, seriously! Try and not over do it." Tenten said, trying to comfort him. He was obviously a little nervous, no matter how well he hid it. His was the first match; he didn't want to disappoint the audience, more importantly his teammates and sensei, who would be watching the show live. Lee gave Tenten a huge, cheesy smile and thumbs up.

"Do not worry Tenten! I will be fine!" Tenten rolled her eyes at how easily Lee could change his moods. But she couldn't help but smile whenever Lee went into his hyperactive – insane state. It always made her day even if she didn't show it.

Neji sighed. "Well, there's no use of going back to sleep now. We'll go over to the Stadium early. It'll give Lee a good amount of time to prepare for his match" Neji said, walking into his room to change. Tenten and Lee soon went into their rooms to get ready for the long day ahead.

I could barely hear myself over the outrageous crowd. Bleachers had been set up on the large field on the other side of the river. The Land of Rivers was built around this particular river, so it runs through the middle of the Village. On one side there's the town centre. It's a lot more busy and modern. Most of the village live on that side whereas the other side is very quiet and peaceful with only a few cottages scattered through out the thick wood. It's unlucky for those people that W.W.N.T decided that this would be the perfect place to host the first stage of the competition.

Me, Naruto and Sakura were able to get front row seats since we were in the tournament. I was really excited about this match; Naruto had rambled on about Rock Lee the whole way here. Well, most of it was good, but he also couldn't help but mention what a freak he was, his crazy sense of style and his energetic behaviour-

"You're one to talk, Naruto" You said with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"Orange jumpsuit? Hyperactive knucklehead ring any bells?" Naruto gave you a cheesy grin and rubbed the back of his head. Sakura giggled at this before cutting in.

"That's not what's important. What you really want to know is his skills."

"That's right! He's a great ninja and is extremely fast – but, he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu..."

I looked out to the arena where the contestants were going to fight. Rock Lee sounded quite interesting from what those had told me. Although it was quite hard to imagine his appearance from just a brief conversation, I couldn't wait for the match.

"Hey! Naruto! Sakura!" It was girl yelling at the pair, I turned to see a girl with light brunette buns and a familiar face peering out behind her. When he caught sight of me, he raised his eyebrow and put on a slight smirk.

"Hey, it was Neji right?" I said with a smile. He and brunette girl sat down on the other side of Sakura.

"Oh that's right; I forgot you and Neji had already met." Sakura said. "Well, this is Tenten, Neji's Teammate, along with Rock Lee." I extended my arm to shake hers which she took with a pleasant smile. "Nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Suki." She grinned at you. She had a really beautiful smile, almost contagious. Her messy fringe went just passed her eyes giving her a boyish touch. "I still can't believe Lee is going first!" Tenten said. "We've just been in the waiting rooms, he's real nervous. It's kinda scaring me. It's so unlike him,"

"I'm sure he's going to be fine," Sakura said to Tenten reassuringly, though it wasn't hard to tell that Sakura was also nervous.

"Hey, Suki, aren't you competing in the tournament to?" Tenten asked me. This caught Neji's attention, who had been staring at the empty arena for the whole conversation. But now he stared at me curiously; I admit it was starting to freak me out a little. It felt as if he was staring right through me.

"Yes I am," I answered, trying to ignore Neji's blunt staring.

"How?" Neji blurted out. Everyone else turned to him with slight surprise. I don't think anyone actually expected him to say anything.

"Excuse me?"

"How can you compete? There are no ninja in your village."

"Ah; well you are looking at the only ninja in the entire village...sort of anyway..." I replied with a slight nervous giggle.

"Who was you sensei?"

"I trained myself." I felt like a fool when I said it out loud; and the way Neji cringed slightly at my statement made me feel even worse. I'm not usually one to get embarrassed, heck; I would jump of a cliff if you dared me with the entire world watching. But feeling foolish was completely different. Neji once again went back to staring at the empty arena. But it wasn't only him. Everyone had stopped talking at were now focussing on the arena. I looked down to see what they were staring at. Corbit was standing there with a microphone in one hand and his other was waving frantically at the crowd. Haha, my little douche bag. Once the crowd was quiet enough he spoke.

"Hello again, Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm so glad you could make it to the first match of the _entire_ tournament and let me tell you – you do not want to miss this! These competitors look to be very promising," There were cheers and whistles coming from the crowd as Corbit continued. "Our first shinobi has a massive reputation of being the charging bull in the fog. He has come here all the way from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Ladies and Gentlemen: Owari Kuran!

People cheered as a large, buff man stepped out as the heavy wooden doors opened. He had a fierce look on his face and gritted his gnarly teeth as if he was in pain. The veins on his neck were popping out bright red and blue. I was almost afraid that one them might just burst.

"Our second shinobi comes from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He often goes by his nicknames: The Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village! Give it up for Rock Lee, Ladies and Gentlemen!"

A lanky, scrawny teen stepped out. Well, it definitely fit Naruto's description. Right From the bowl cut to the leg warmers.

The crowd cheered once again for Lee. Unfortunately his cheering squad wasn't as loud. If they were judging on their appearance alone, I'm afraid to say Owari would have won hands down for intimidation. The way his face showed anger and rage made me grimace slightly. In fact it would have made anyone grimace – that is anyone except Rock Lee. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm as he punched the air in front of him, getting pumped up for the big match. His face showed nothing less than excitement.

"I will remind you that this is a one point match. This means that if your opponent is unconscious, or is unable to continue for some other reason, or forfeits, you win the match." Corbit's voice echoed though the stadium. "Now if the contestants could please take the stand!" The two ninja walked into the centre of the arena, facing each other with solemn faces. You could just see Owari cracking his rough knuckles and Lee's fingers twitching slightly. The audience was now silent and just about everyone was one the edge of their seats. I caught a glimpse of Tenten out of the corner of your eye, biting her nails nervously and Neji twiddling his thumbs, even if his face was calm.

"Get ready..." The suspense was insane! Lee and Owari took their stances waiting for the final word to be said. I was shivering in my seat right about now, my hands firmly clasped together in front of my stomach. Then it finally came.

"FIGHT!"

Owari was the first to move. He clenched his fist and ran – plodded – straight at Lee. His great steps made the ground shake incredibly. You could obviously tell that he had a great amount of strength and probably weighed 1000 pounds. But speed was defiantly not his strong point; and by the looks of it, he didn't have a whole lot of brains either because running up to Lee at that speed is a pretty stupid thing to do. Lee easily dodged the attack by jumping over him gracefully and landing behind him. He didn't waste any time; he kicked him so hard that he flew up into the sky and Lee jumped after him. "Hidden Lotus!" You can probably guess what happened next. Owari was wrapped in bandages and launched into the ground like a torpedo. There was a loud cracking sound as the ground was dented with Owari stuck head first in the ground, his feet in the air. I could have sworn that the cracking noise was his head splitting in two. Lee was standing at the side of crumbling pit completely unharmed. 'Note to self: Learn that move.' I thought. It looked to be extremely powerful. At that moment I thought Rock Lee had won for sure; that was until you the ground started to shake. I could practically see the veins in Owari's legs popping out of his skin. It made me shiver. Suddenly there was another loud cracking sound as the ground around Owari was opened. It was unbelievable. He had pushed open the ground around his upper body to free himself...only using brute strength. This match was no way near over. My mouth hung open in awe at the sight. He had actually shifted the ground.

"Whoa..." I turned to see Sakura staring, completely gobsmacked at Owari's strength. It wasn't helping that the crowd was cheering him. Lee's face now showed a little nervousness but he didn't falter. Quick on his feet, he back flipped backwards to a safe distance. He watched as Owari climbed out of the hole he had made before facing Lee. This time Lee ran straight at him.

"_That idiot! _A frontal attack will never work on a brute like him!" I heard Neji hiss. He was right of course there was no way Lee could stand up to his strength. I had to turn my head away when Lee got hit straight back by one of Owari's mighty fists. The whole crowd 'oohed' at Lee's pain. The dirt clouds around him began to clear to reveal a slightly shaky Lee getting back on his feet. His fists were clenched as he once again drove himself at Owari. 'What is he playing at?' I thought. He already knew that wouldn't work. What was the point in trying again?

But that was the point. I guess you could say that I underestimated Lee just a bit. He understood that Owari would expect that and used his weakness against him. I think I already mentioned that Owari wasn't the smartest of people; and when I say that, I mean dumber than Naruto. And that's saying something. No offense intended. When Lee ran at Owari this time around, instead of having a repeat of last time he jumped over him landing softly on the ground. He quickly spun round and round-house kicked him in his beefy neck. Owari was sent flying. I smiled to myself. 'If there was any place of weakness-on absolutely anyone, it would be the neck.' I said to myself. Everyone peered through the cloud of dust that was left behind after Owari's nasty fall. A silhouette of the man staggering to his feet could just been seen. He had obviously been injured. That's a start. Lee was eager to finish this battle quickly. He ran up and pounced at Owari with such force it sent him to the ground again. His body spun around violently as he yelled "Leaf Hurricane!" digging his heel deep into the side of Owari's face. The crowd roared as he skidded across the ground unconscious. Lee had won. Owari was soon taken away on stretcher with two medical ninjas.

After all that, Rock Lee still had enough energy to weakly pump his fist in the air. "Yes!" Tenten squealed. I grinned widely and saw a small smirk settle on Neji's face. "He did it! Yeah!" Naruto shouted while Sakura cheered along with the rest of us.

"Well, you know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Corbit said coming back into the arena signalling the match was over.

"Congratulations, Lee!" Tenten said to her teammate giving him a pat on the back. After the match, Neji and Tenten took me down to meet Lee for myself. "You did really amazing out there, Lee," I complimented.

"I did my best!" He said modestly. "But I am still very excited for your match, Suki. I have heard some amazing things about you." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too excited, Naruto and Sakura may have exaggerated my skills quite a bit."

"Nonsense! I'm sure you are one of the greatest ninjas this world has to offer!" Lee exclaimed. This made me giggle. He was such a skilled ninja and yet had the bubbly, naive attitude of a child.

"Hey, whose match is next anyway?" Tenten asked aloud.

"A ninja from the village hidden in the stone against a ninja from the hidden grass village are competing next. Nothing too important to worry about," Neji replied.

'I can't wait till my match now! This is going to be fun...' I thought.

"Tell you what? Why don't you all come down to my house tonight for dinner, you know, to celebrate Lee's victory, and to get to know everyone better." I suggested.

"That's sounds awesome, Suki! I'll see you there," Tenten said as she, Neji and Lee left to get ready. "We'll tell Naruto and Sakura for you," She told me over her shoulder as they departed.

"Be there around 6:30!" I called after them. Tenten sure was a bubbly girl. It made a nice change from all the high maintenance people I usually hangout with at the collage.

I was now in the stables, having fed my dogs and now Allegro. I will admit that I had been neglecting her since the competition started. My normal daily schedule had gone haywire as I had been rushing back and forth from the stadium, to the collage and back home. I hadn't ridden him in two days. I patted his neck as he munched on his oats. I heaved his saddle on his back and then his bridle. I jumped up onto the saddle and led him out of the stable for a refreshing ride. Ok, so maybe it wasn't _just_ a refreshing ride. I did have to make a quick drop off to the pet store to get more dog food. I know what you're thinking; you're thinking 'Where the hell am I supposed to put the bloody horse!' I used to think the exact same thing. But luckily, I and the shop owner are pretty close, so he allows me to keep Allegro in the back room while I look around. Cool huh? I get to use the back entrance! I walked through the shop and greeted Tenshi, the shop owner. "Back so soon, Suki? You sure like to keep yourself on your toes," He said to you happily. Tenshi was an old man with a love for animals even greater than your own.

"I'm only here to get more dog food, Tenshi. They sure can stomach those new pedigree biscuits you gave me."

"Haha! That's good to here, dear,"

"Suki?" There was someone else in the shop as well. I turned around and saw non other than Kiba Inuzuka. You beamed at him as he grinned back. "Hey, Kiba! How have you been?"

"I've been good thanks, just picking up some food for Akamaru," Kiba said,

"Oh? You have a dog?"

"Yeah, Akamaru is my ninja hound. I never go into battle without him." He said in as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then it hit you. "Oh, of course! You're an Inuzuka!" He nodded proudly. I do my research on a lot of famous ninja clans, including the Inuzuka clan. "Listen, Kiba would you like to come over later? I'm having dinner with some friends at my house and I would love it if you, Hinata and Shino could make it too."

"That sounds great! Hinata will be pleased that she doesn't have to cook for us tonight. Where do you live? "

"I'm just a block and three houses down on the right of the pub; you remember where it is, don't you?" Kiba nodded as we both walked up to the till, chatting happily before parting ways.

'How many people is that now...1...2...' I said to myself counting on my fingers. 'Nine – well, ten including me. Yikes! Mum is going to have her hands full tonight," My mum wasn't too thrilled with the idea of cooking for so many people, but she liked the thought of seeing Naruto and Sakura again after so many years.

"Oh my! How exciting! I wonder how they've grown. Sakura must be quite beautiful by now! I could always tell she would grow lovely young lady. And Naruto! What a nice young boy he was, and quite the charmer as well! He was the raven haired boy right?" I groaned, she didn't even remember which one was which! "No ma, Naruto was the Blonde one. The raven haired one was Sasuke."

"Oh, my mistake! Well, I should get dinner started!"For a mother she's quite ditsy, but aren't all mothers in some form? Sometimes I think I'm the parent. A thought which I hated with a passion.

Hinata roughly scrubbed the table with a soapy sponge, leaving it spotless. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders covering her eyes. She brushed the stray strands out of her face and behind her ear. Just as she did, she could have sworn she saw a black, blurry figure running around outside the kitchen window. Hinata's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shino was in his room and Kiba was out. Who else was there? She walked over for a closer look. Just as she did the door slammed open. Hinata smiled at her teammate as he walked in. "Guess what, Hinata? You're going to love me!" Kiba exclaimed. The soft spoken konoichi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What's going on, Kiba?"

"Suki invited us over for dinner tonight so you don't need to cook. Isn't that great?" Kiba looked quite pleased with himself. He loved bringing a smile to his teammates face. But right now her face looked quite distant from the conversation.

"Yeah Kiba, that sounds great..." She said softly while peering out of the window intently.

"Um...Hinata? Is something wrong?" Kiba asked while peering out the window also to see what she was looking at. Hinata shook her and smiled at Kiba.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I going to go get changed now. See you Kiba." Hinata walked into her room leaving Kiba to wonder about her strange mood.


	8. Doubt

I may have over dressed slightly. Compared to Emma's scruffy jeans and Rolling Stones T-shirt I was wearing a ball gown. I felt a bit better when I saw Maggie in her cream, pleat mini-skirt and silk, black shirt. I wore a dusty yellow, retro style dress with my long, black, caramel highlighted hair tied back in a high pony tail. The two had come over at the last minute to help me prepare for tonight. They weren't all that pleased but it wasn't like they weren't used to it. I was never very organized. From my Messy room covered right to the ceiling with art utensils and wet paintings, to my music room scattered with pages and pages of manuscript...Like I'll ever have the time to clean it all up.

The long table was now set, mood music was on and the food was almost ready. My poor mother went straight to the kitchen after I told her and began cooking. I could smell her delicious Teriyaki chicken and gyouza dumplings from the dining room. Did I mention my mum is the best cook in the world? Her meals have always been a favourite among my friends. Oscar and Corbit came later five minutes before everyone else was supposed to arrive. Probably to get out of helping me set up. Then again we'd probably set up quicker without the two of them. As soon as the arrived they grabbed a beer and made themselves right at home, parking themselves straight on the sofa where their ass cheeks were already imprinted. Emma glared them down playfully and I just rolled my eyes. Maggie was quick to join them, settling herself down stretched across the two of them, her head on Oscar's lap, feet on Corbit's; much to their dislike. I smiled. Some things never change, huh?

The first to arrive were Kiba, Hinata and Shino along with some unfamiliar faces.

"Hey!" Kiba said with a goofy grin with Hinata and Shino standing behind him. They, to my liking, were also dressed up slightly. Not including Shino who still wore his over-sized hoody. The three behind, two boys and a girl were also dressed nicely.

The first was a boy with spiky, black hair tied back in a pony tail. The second was a large boy with messy chestnut hair and swirls on his cheeks. The last was an incredibly beautiful, skinny blonde girl with striking blue eyes. They stared at me curiously. It was slightly nerve-wrecking actually.

"Are we the first to arrive?"

"oh-uh...Afraid so, Kiba. But please, come in!" I said kindly, moving to one side to welcome them in. The large boy smiled at me cheerfully as he walked past while the girl stared in awe at my house.

"Your house is HUGE!" She exclaimed, admiring the high ceilings and grand halls. I chuckled and shrugged modestly. Wow, I really have this whole modesty act nailed! I soon learnt their names were Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino and were fellow ex-members of the rookie nine along with teams 7 and 8. I liked talking to Shikamaru most of all, not that he responded so enthusiastically but I could tell that he was a very intelligent person. So that was it. I knew them all now I think. The rookie nine and team Gai. I sure picked up some interesting friends in this tournament. Around ten minutes later Neji, Lee and Tenten arrived and joined the others. It was another 15 minutes before Naruto, Sakura and Sai showed up.

"Punctual as usual, guys" I said sarcastically, stepping aside to let them.

"It was Naruto's fault," Sakura and Sai mumbled simultaneously. Naruto slumped his shoulders forward at his friends selling him out. I just laughed and took them to the living room where the others were waiting. It was amazing that even after all these years, they still remembered their way around my house.

"Finally! Now we can eat!" I heard Chouji yell as the three walked in. I made my way to the kitchen where my mother had neatly set out the food on the kitchen table, all ready to be served. She had left me a note on the fridge which read:

_I just went out to Christie's for a bit to give you and your friends some privacy!_

_I hope this is enough for a last minute preparation Suki Bum!_

_With lots of love and kisses,_

_Mummy_

_Xox_

'Good. At least _she's _out of the way,' I thought. 'Now what to do with the brat upstairs...'

"Aww! Mummy dearest cooked _all_ the food for her lickle Suki Bum!" I let out a squeal as Kiba shouted down my ear in his best baby voice. I spun round and backed up against the fridge.

"H-h-how did you get in here?" I stuttered out.

"I followed you into the kitchen? Duh," Damn ninja and their skills at being silent. Maybe I should get them to teach me some stuff like that.

"Hey, the food smells great!" Tenten entered the kitchen after Kiba, probably followed the smell.

"Can you guys get everyone to the table in the dining room-Naruto and Sakura will show you where it is. Food will be coming in five minutes."

"Sure thing, Suki Bum!"

"Your not gonna let that go for a long time, are you?"

"Nope!"

"Damn..."

"Suki Bum? Whaa..?" Tenten cocked her head to the side, looking completely clueless. That was how I would have liked it to stay as well if it weren't for our own dog boy.

"The nickname her mum gives her,"

"Oh! I get it! Aww, don't worry Suki! Lots of mum's give their children embarrassing nicknames! My muma used to call me Tenny – though, I guess everyone calls me that...and I don't really mind it either..." I raised my eyebrow. Tenten sure had a way of drifting off on a conversation; though it was nice that they were so comfortable with me now that they felt like they could act like this. I shook my head and sent them away so I could take the food to the table.

Dinner was a glorious time. I had barely known these people a week and already we were bonding closer than ever. They were basically family! My younger sister, Ami joined us for dinner. She was...annoying, nothing unusual. But I was glad to know that Hinata also had a younger sister around the same age as Ami, so she understood my pain.

We ate and laughed and made pleasant conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Oscar and Sakura sitting next to each other, talking to each other. I could only see the back of Oscar head but from the ear to ear Smile on Sakura's face, I could tell that things were going well between them. Mum had also made us a desert which was tiramisu. Everyone looked content after their meals. Even the ever sullen Shino looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh from time to time from under his oversized collar. After dinner we all congregated to the living room to carry on chatting. There I learned so much about everyone and how old their village sounded compared to ours which was overrun with modern technology. Shikamaru said it was because of the high chakra frequencies that were in the leaf which made it hard for electronic devices to work. Also they didn't see the need in so much technology. They also in return learned about our ways in the Land of Rivers. I can't say they were all that interested in the performing arts, but that was the 'in thing' here. Corbit, Oscar, Emma, Maggie and I performed them a short cover of Jason Derulo's 'It Girl'...which we made up on the spot so it almost completely fell apart. Oscar and Maggie sung while Corbit played guitar and I played bass. Emma got out some maracas and joined in. It started off well but by the end it was just a jam session with Corbit ripping the guitar solos and Maggie and Oscar rolling on the floor laughing their asses off. It must have been quite a sight for the ninja. But they all laughed along with us anyway-at least most of them did. I kind of got the feeling that this wasn't the best impression I should have made of me on them.

It was around Midnight when they decided it was time for them to leave.

"Are you sure will be ok walking back at this hour?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, Suki! We aren't exactly helpless," Sakura replied.

"Hey! I'm only looking out for you guys! If you need protection, don't be afraid to call," I winked at them before waving goodbye and shutting the door. As if on cue, I instantly yawned.

'Ok. Time for bed, Missy,' and I did just that.

"Well...that was-"

"Interesting..."

"Hey! I though she was nice!"

"Yeah, not too bad on the eyes,"

"That's not what I meant, Kiba."

"She doesn't seem like a fighter at all."

Everyone turned to Shino. They had to agree. She was a brilliant musician, a talented artist and genuinely nice person. But definitely didn't have that killing streak that they all had in them. There was a certain vibe a ninja gave off, not including their chakra levels, which told you that they were out looking for trouble; whether or not they were full of themselves or if they would kill you if they got the slightest chance. Naruto looked slightly hurt from his friends opinions on his old friend. He pulled a face in their direction and furrowed his brow.

"Nah-uh! Wait till you see her on the battle field! You'll be eating you words! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded.

"I'm going to have to agree with him on this one. If she is anything like she was all those years back, then if any of you face her in the ring, you've all got a challenge."

"I don't she could be that great Sakura. She hasn't even had any proper training. It's logically impossible." Neji said, 'Although I have been wrong before...' His eyes strayed to Naruto who was giving him a deadly glare.

"What do you now, Neji? It's not you haven't been wrong before!" He retorted as if reading Neji's mind. Naruto puffed his chest out proudly as referred to the day when he kicked Neji's ass in the chuunin exams.

"Come on, you guys, calm down." Ino said, putting her hand on each boy's chest.

"Naruto, we meant no offense. Suki is a lovely person and she must have worked really hard to be able enough to enter this competition; but...it's just...she must have worked really, really, _incredibly_ hard! And it just seems a bit too 'out there'..." Hinata said softly, trying to calm him down but her voice was just getting more and more inaudible with ever word. But he heard her. There was a silence between the group.

"You guys just wait. You'll see," Naruto said. He had that resolved looked on his face that he got every time he vowed something. At that moment they all knew that they were probably going to be wrong.

The next couple of weeks were filled with intense training as the endless line of battles started to blur together. There are 120 contestants in this competition so that would mean 60 battles altogether and 60 contestants who will then move to the next round. There were two battles a day, one in the morning and one in the afternoon, so that would make 4 weeks and 4 days of battling. Although the contestants didn't have to go to every single battle they were obliged to go to half at least for good sportsmanship. But poor Corbit, as the host, had to show up to every single match. It was starting to show as the dark circles under his eyes began to gradually grow darker and darker. I had spent most of my time with the Konoha ninja, getting to know them more bit by bit. They were the most interesting bunch of people you could ever think of. I still thought that they didn't think of me as much competition but how gobsmacked will they be when they see me fight?

I was also impressed by they hidden leaf's fighting methods. They were very diverse indeed. Shino's parasitic insects, Shikamaru's shadow technique, Ino's mind destruction jutsu, they were all so incredible. So far every leaf ninja to fight has won. Only one remained now and that was Hinata.

This afternoon we would be watching her match against a man from the village hidden behind the waterfall. His name was Kujo Nashiko. He did not look pleasant to say the least. He had jet black hair slicked back with grease and god knows what else. He was tall and lean with a grimacing look that told you that made you think he got something stuck his nose when he was a child and failed to ever get it out. He gave off the unfriendly vibe that said he didn't like to play fair. Hinata looked absolutely terrified. She only reached up to his shoulder and with his abnormally large hands; he could have just flicked the fragile looking girl if he wanted to.

Neji was particularly keen to watch this match. I heard that they had been training together during the last two weeks, honing in on their bloodline limit and perfecting their skills. Thinking back to Neji's impressive display of skills in his match, I think a number of people were expecting a show from Hinata. That had to be a lot of pressure on her. I sat with Kiba and Shino on my left and Neji and his team on my right. I watched Neji as he sat next to me, his eyes fixed on his cousin. He gripped his pants tight from time to time as if he was so deep in thought he barely noticed. Was he Nervous for her?

"Hey, Neji-"

"Get ready...FIGHT!"

And they were off.

Kujo was the first to make a move, disappearing-practically melting into the ground leaving absolutely no trace of him.

Mistake number 1: Never be the first to reveal your techniques in battle. You should always wait till the last moment to surprise your enemy.

Having your enemy no where in sight on top of ground might be a problem for a normal ninja. It makes it difficult to trace their chakra through a few layers of ground. But Hinata's eyes could see right down into Hell.

Mistake number 2: Always know who your facing before revealing your technique because the maybe able to trump you.

Maybe this guy wasn't as intimidating as he made himself look. The thing stuck up his nose must have affected his brain. Hinata had her byakugan activated as soon as Kujo went under and was following him wherever he went. He headed straight for where she was standing and materialized out of the ground ready to strike. But Hinata was a step ahead and jumped high into the sky to avoid his failed sneak attack. She somersaulted in the air and headed straight to the ground, her palm outstretched ready to strike. She was merely inches away from him when he sunk back into the ground. Hinata army rolled and got back on her feet at lightning speed never taking her eyes off Kujo. Through her eyes the ground she stepped on was invisible. All she could see was her opponent tunnelling through the dirt like a worm. He came for her again and she dodged just like last time.

"It looks like whoever makes the first hit will be victorious," Neji said.

"This is just going to end up like a game of cat and mouse, isn't it?" I said.

"Don't you get bored just yet," came Kiba's reply. "C'mon Hinata! You can do this!"

She looked as though she was thinking the exact thing I was. This was just getting ridiculous. What was this guy thinking? She had to do something – something to take him by surprise... He was coming for her again. Hinata took in a deep breath and flexed her fingers. 'Just breathe...' she told herself. She could do this. The guy obviously didn't like close contact- and that was her forte. He was probably trying to wear her down till she was unable to fight then make his move; so she had to draw him in. He torpedoed through the surface and Hinata got ready to jump once again. Only this time she faked it and jumped only a few inches to the side out of harms way, spun round and gripped onto the collar of his shirt holding him wear he was.

"Gentle fist!"

Her palm came down on his chest like iron and spread through his entire chakra system. His arms fell limply to his sides useless as he cried out in pain. Hinata quickly took this opportunity and brought her strong leg up and brought it down on his shoulder. There was a definite crack that sliced through the arena as his collar bone snapped under the immense pressure Hinata brought with her perfected accuracy. In a single move Hinata had left him immobile. She had won.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuga! " Corbit announced.

The crowd let out a roar of cheering at her quick defeat. Most, like me, were on their feet, clapping as hard as their hands could handle.

"Yes! Go Hinata!" I heard Kiba scream and pump his fist in the air. On my other side Neji sat quietly, politely clapping for his cousin. From the smug look on his face, he was definitely happy, or was it pride in Hinata? The shocked look on Hinata's face was almost comical. She obviously wasn't expecting it to end so quickly either. 'He was a pushover,' she concluded. 'Just a fluke...' but still she beamed up at the crowd and immersed her happiness in her win.

"A toast: To Hinata! And her glorious defeat of the ninja from the Village Hidden behind the Waterfall!" Kiba exclaimed. We were all seated in the Tsubame holding glasses of whatever kind of alcoholic drink the pub had in stock. Our table was now extremely crowded with a whopping 16 people. We had the biggest table in the house as well. We all raised our glasses to Hinata and took a swig. The small Hyuga girl blushed and sunk low in her seat mumbling words that sounded a lot like, '...was just a fluke...' I almost wanted to roll my eyes. Was she always this modest? Sure, it was cute but she really needed to gain more confidence if she was going to compete in this competition. Still she had all the time in the world for that. I, on the other hand, had a match to prepare for.

My time was finally here. I could tell that everyone else had been waiting to see what I was made of and I wasn't about to disappoint them. Although from the way they look at me when I talk about something remotely related to ninja or combat, it seems as if they had actually been waiting for me to fall flat on my face so they could all come up one by one and say, 'I told you so'. Well, maybe I'll just have to disappoint them.


End file.
